finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Baron (Final Fantasy IV)
Baron (バロン Baron) is a location in Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years .It is the homeland of Cecil Harvey, Kain Highwind, Rosa Joanna Farrell and her mother, and Cid Pollendina and his daughter. It is a powerful monarchy and one of the largest cities on the planet, with a sprawling town and looming castle. Baron is one of the only nations in the world with the technology to build airships, thanks to the research done by Cid, and has an elite squadron known as the Red Wings, initially commanded by Cecil. The Dragoons are entrusted with defending the castle and are led by Kain. Baron also trains a squadron of Black and White Mages, and the White Mages are led by Rosa. Baigan is the Captain of the Guard. The Devil's Road leads from Baron to Mysidia, and the Ancient Waterway connects the city to the castle. The town of Baron also is one of the four towns in the world with a Training Room. History of Baron Baron is a very old nation, and was founded 800 years before the events of Final Fantasy IV. The land Baron was established on was abundant in natural resources, and it quickly developed into a blossoming city-state. A parliamentary government was quickly established, although only the state's most influential families were permitted to vote. Industry and agriculture quickly became the chief Baronian exports. The rule by the people lasted for some 300 years. However, internal strife began to form within factions of Parliament. At first, matters were only political, but civil war soon broke out. A conflict known as "The Blood Stained Three Days" lasted for several days. The violence was eventually settled by the ancestors of the current King of Baron, and the family was crowned as the first royal family of Baron. Baron officially became a nation-state. Fifty years after the crowning of the King of Baron, there were talks about establishing a much needed army. The King of Baron would install what would become the first of the Eight Corps of Baron: his Personal Guard Corps, whose sole duty was to protect him. It can be assumed that Baigan's ancestors were at its head. 300 years before the events of Final Fantasy IV, a merchant ship from the small nation of Mysidia arrived at Baron and soon discovered its new military power. As a result, Baron soon became a very feared nation. Also, the Dragoon Corps were founded at this time by Kain's ancestors. 150 years after that, a security treaty between Baron and Mysidia was established, allowing for the creation of the Devil's Road. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Baron was once ruled by a benevolent king, who took Cecil and Kain under his wing and raised them as his children. Cecil was trained as a Dark Knight, while Kain decided to become a Dragoon in the mold of his father. Cecil was eventually made captain of the Red Wings. However, the king was eventually killed by Cagnazzo, one of the Archfiends, who took the throne himself, unbeknowst to the people of Baron. One day, Cecil was asked to retrieve the Crystal of Water in Mysidia. He did so, but questioned why he had to rob from innocent people. As a result, he was dismissed from his post, and ordered to hunt Eidolons in the Misty Valley, and to deliver a '''Ring' to the village of Mist. Kain was instructed to accompany him. The package contained Bombs which would burn Mist down.This would later become a vital plot point Kain eventually returned to Baron without Cecil. When he got there, he found out that Cagnazzo (disguised as the king) appointed a man named Golbez to lead the Red Wings, and Kain was brought under his control and made second in command. Rosa was worried about Cecil, and ran off to look for him. Cid had developed a new airship, the Enterprise, but would not allow the king to use it for malevolent purposes. As a result, Cid was arrested. Golbez and Kain led the Red Wings into wars with Damcyan and Fabul for the Crystals of Fire and Air, respectively. They succeeded both times. Cecil, after becoming a Paladin, eventually returned to Baron via Devil's Road with Palom, Porom, and Tellah. When they got there, they learned about what happened since Cecil last left, and Cecil was not allowed into the castle. They found Yang at the town's inn who had also been brainwashed by Golbez. He and his guards attacked Cecil's party, but Yang was eventually brought to his senses. He also found the Key of Baron in his pocket, which the party then used to open the Old Water Way and head to the castle in order to rescue Cid. There, they met Baigan, who was apparently not under Golbez's control. However, Palom and Porom discovered that he was deceiving them, and Cecil's party had to defeat him. They then found Cagnazzo and defeated him as well, rescuing Cid. However, Cagnazzo attempted to pull one last trick up the party's sleeve. He made the walls in the antechamber of the throne room cave in, thus forcing Palom and Porom to petrify themselves to save the party. Cid then took the party to where he hid the Enterprise, and launched it. After rescuing Rosa and defeating Barbariccia, she warped the party to Cecil's room in Baron where Kain (now back to his senses) told the party that they needed to obtain the Dark Crystals from the Underworld. Kain showed them the Magma Stone, which could be used to find the entrance to the Underworld. Cid brought the Enterprise back to Baron via remote control. After escaping from the Underworld, Cecil flew back to Baron, where Cid's workers installed a hook on the Enterprise so the party could carry the Hovercraft to new locations such as the Eblan Cave and the Adamant Isle Grotto. After visiting the Feymarch, the party can return to Baron and go to the basement to see the ghost of the real king of Baron. He was actually the legendary knight Odin, and he challenged the party to a battle, after which he offered his power to Rydia so she could summon him. At the end of the game, Cecil and Rosa are married and take the throne of Baron as the new King and Queen. All the living characters in the game except Kain attend, as Kain is off training on Mount Ordeals. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Baron is invaded by monsters at the start of the game led by the Mysterious Girl while Cecil's son Ceodore and the Red Wings are away. Cecil, Rosa and Cid fight the monsters off, Cecil eventually staying behind to confront the Mysterious Girl while Cid and Rosa escape in the Enterprise. Cecil is defeated when the Mysterious Girl summons Bahamut to fight him. After Cecil is defeated the Mysterious Girl takes control of his mind and the guards, putting up a masquerade of Cecil still ruling Baron normally. Meanwhile the Red Wings are dispatched to seize the Crystals, Cecil's former allies being initially unsuspecting of what is going on. When Ceodore and the Hooded Man return, they sneak into the castle via the waterway. The Hooded Man realizing Cecil is being controlled, but keeps this from Ceodore and leave, Ceodore believing the castle has been abandoned to monsters. Ceodore and the Hooded Man begin to look for the Enterprise, which has flown to Damcyan. Meanwhile Edward and Harley travel to Baron to speak to him about a meteor impact north of Damcyan. Suspecting something amiss with Cecil, Edward grants him a gift of Whisperweed in the guise of flowers - Cecil's ignorance of their true nature confirms Edward's suspicions, and allow him to eavesdrop on Cecil speaking to the Mysterious Girl on their plan to seize Damcyan's Crystal. Returning to Damcyan, Edward is confronted by a Red Wings force lead by Kain, and though he and Rosa defend the Crystal, they fail and Rosa and the Crystal are seized. Ceodore, Edward, Cid and the Hooded Man pursue Kain back to Baron, where it is revealed the Hooded Man is actually Kain, and the Kain assisting the Mysterious Girl is Kain's dark side. Kain defeats his other half and becomes a Holy Dragoon, and the five confront Cecil. Cecil attacks them, assisted by Odin under the control of the Mysterious Girl, but Odin eventually comes to his senses, being the former King of Baron, and strikes down Cecil. As this confrontation takes place, Rydia, Edge, Luca and the Man in Black arrive at Baron but find it protected by a barrier. Traveling the world to gather their allies and free Rydia's Eidolons, they eventually return to find the barrier dispersed. Entering the throne room after Cecil's defeat, the assembled party sees the Mysterious Girl, and Cecil recognizes the Man in Black as Golbez. The party fights the Mysterious Girl and defeats her, but discover that there are many copies of her. Declaring she has all the Crystals and the planet "serves no purpose", they depart, and Golbez calls the Lunar Whale to take the party to the True Moon. In the game's end credits Cecil is King of Baron again and is seen sparring with Ceodore before Kain, now Captain of the Red Wings, calls to him for their next assignment, to assist in the rebuilding of the world. Treasure Final Fantasy IV In the castle ''(Note, in the beginning of the game, players can only get 1 Cure1, 1 Tent, and 300 GP in the SNES version. In the DS version, this changes to 1 Ether, 1 Tent, and 480 Gil) In town ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In the castle *500 accumulated gil *Potion *Tent *Phoenix Down *Decoy *Hi-Potion X2 *Red Fang *Ether *Echo-Herbs *Bacchus's Wine *Heavenly Wrath *Remedy *Bomb Crank *Phoenix Down *Hermes Sandals In town *2000 accumulated gil *Potion *Hi-Potion *Arctic Wind *Spider's Silk *Unicorn Horn *White Fang *Dry-Ether *Potion Shops Final Fantasy IV ''(Note: In the beginning of the game, only the Item Shop can be accessed. The second item shop in the DS version is only available after returning to Baron for the second time.) ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Enemy formations Final Fantasy IV Outside DS Formations *Floating Eye x3 *Floating Eye x2, Sword Rat *Helldiver x4 *Goblin x4 *Goblin x3, Sword Rat In town In the castle Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Outdoors (Return of the Moon) *Bloodbones x2, Lilith *Bloodbones x2, Soul x2 *Bomb x2, Gray Bomb x2 *Cave Bat x3 *Cockatrice x2, Gargoyle *Cockatrice x3 *Domovoi x4, Goblin x2 *Gargoyle x2 Castle - Observation Platform (Return of the Moon) :''Note: all these battles are scripted encounters *Belphegor *Ahriman, Spirit x3 *Strato Avis, Cockatrice x3 Castle - Right Tower (Return of the Moon) 1F - 3F *Cave Bat x3 *Gargoyle x2 *Gatlinghog x2, Sword Rat x2 *Ghoul x3, Revenant *Lilith B1F - B2F *Gargoyle x2 *Gatlinghog x2, Sword Rat x2 *Ghoul x3, Revenant *Lilith Outside (Last of the Red Wings) *Bomb x2, Gray Bomb x2 *Cockatrice x2, Gargoyle *Cockatrice x3 *Cockatrice x3, Zu *Domovoi x4, Goblin x2 *Gatlinghog x3, Sword Rat x2 *Gargoyle x2 *Domovoi, Gatlinghog (Event) *Flamehound (Event) Outside (Return of the Dragoon) *Fell Turtle x2, Ice Lizard x2 *Frostbeast x2 *Hellflapper x2 *Naga x2 *Goblin Captain x4 *Flamehound x2 *Gremlin x2, Goblin Captain x2 *Goblin Captain x3, Black Lizard Music The background music that plays inside Baron Castle is called "Kingdom Baron", while the track that plays in the town of Baron is Final Fantasy IV's "Town Theme". Gallery Trivia *In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Baron is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the Warrior job. *Baron is mentioned in Final Fantasy Tactics, in its history records. *One of the rooms from the Online Lobby in Dissidia Final Fantasy is named Baron. Category:Final Fantasy IV Locations Category:Castles Category:Towns Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Locations